La Eterna Ciudad del Silencio
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Luego de recivir el Avada Kedavra en el bosque prohibido, Harry se encuentra pensando en el alma fragmentada de Voldemort y que desearia poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. Entonces una extraña niña se lleva el alma y él termina en una extraña ciudad llamada Silent Hill donde su vida esta en peligro por un juego con esa niña. Ganar es vida y perder es yacer en el infierno. Leve Tomarry
LA ETERNA CIUDAD DEL SILENCIO

 **Hola, otro fic, este tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, será ambientado en silent hill, una de mis franquicias de juegos de terror favoritas 3**

 **Bien, sabiendo que soy fan del slash y el yaoi en general, probablemente habrá menciones tomarry (mi súper pareja favorita de Harry Potter), pero de momento solo serán algunas insinuaciones, intenten leer sin preocuparse de eso.**

 **La trama está ambientada en los juegos, tratare de llevarla de la mejor manera posible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ni Silent Hill ni Harry Potter son de mi propiedad, todo a sus respectivos dueños/creadores.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: de momento nada, pero quizá gore en un futuro, sabiendo lo que es silent hill. También puede que indirectas slash de Tom y Harry, si pueden soportar eso ENJOY!**

* * *

I

Harry POV

El bosque se sentía frio, lo cual no era tan natural si estábamos a mayo, a unas pocas semanas de verano, pero quizá solo era la lucha la que había helado el ambiente, o quizá solo saber que sobre mi iba el peso de la muerte abrazándome. Quizá era solo la piedra en mi puño la cual helaba mi piel, no sabría decir.

Con paso decidido me acercaba al bosque donde encontraría el final.

Puesto que _me abro al cierre_. Me voy a morir. De alguna manera siempre lo supe. Estaba destinado a caer, pero lo que me alegraba es que no lo haría yo solo, Voldemort caería conmigo, como su horrocrux moriría a su mano, y sería mi muerte la que provocaría la de él, ese pensamiento me consolaba y daba fuerza a mis piernas para seguir andando.

Solo esperaba que Ron o Hermione, o hasta Neville, le dieran muerte a ese monstruo que había sumergido a todo Gran Britania al terror.

Mientras más avanzo por el Bosque Prohibido más espesa es la niebla y más grandes crecen los árboles, también crecen más juntos. Curiosamente no veo ninguna de las criaturas aterradoras que había visto en este bosque desde que entre a Hogwarts, probablemente Voldemort los tiene bajo su mando o apartados de aquí.

Escuche el leve crujir de las ramas, así que saque la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre y me cubrí con ella, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro y habían los suficientes hierbajos para cubrir mis pies.

Solo eran algunos mortífagos murmurando sobre lo mucho que me demoraba, pero despreocúpense, pensé con ironía, que el gran Harry Potter ya va en camino.

Justo antes de llegar al claro y a mi prometida cita con Voldemort tome el anillo y lo accione. Frente a mi estaban mis padres, Sirius y Remus, los cuatro dándome ánimos, diciendo lo orgullosos que estaban de mí, lo bien que lo había hecho, quise llorar y quejarme de lo injusto que era el mundo, que quería que todos estuvieran a mi lado, quería ser solo un estudiante normal de Hogwarts sin llevar esta pesada carga. Pero este era mi destino y estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Avance sin notar como la piedra de la resurrección caía de mi mano. No era algo que me importara más, de todas maneras ya no lo necesitaría.

Nuevamente con el valor inundando mi corazón atravesé el páramo, sin preocuparme de los dementores, este valor y esta esperanza se habían convertido en mi propio Patronus, los dementores ya no podían hacerme nada.

Finalmente, luego de la larga marcha y de haber excedido el tiempo que Voldemort me dio, llegue al claro del bosque.

Tal como pude haberlo imaginado, estaba lleno de mortífagos, con su querido líder en el centro, a lo lejos podía ver a Hagrid, siendo oprimido por esos monstruos, mi corazón se apretó de verlo tan herido, pero suspire de alegría al ver que estaba relativamente bien.

Si no lo conociera como lo hago, pensaría que Voldemort estaba preocupado, Bellatrix estaba a su alrededor, mirándole de esa manera tan asquerosa, como si viera a un dios. Podía ver también a los Malfoy, me causaban mucha lastima.

Ellos hablaban, hablaban de que yo no aparecía, Voldemort murmuraba, aunque podía oírlo, que estaba seguro que vendría. Eh de admitirlo, ambos nos conocemos muy bien. Ese pensamiento me asqueo.

Finalmente decidí salir, antes de que diera rienda a sus esclavos para atacar a todos los que me importan.

Sentía el sudor frio, mis ojos verdes miraron directo a los ojos rojos de Voldemort, no había piedad, no había nada más que su sádico placer, finalmente podría deshacerse del estorbo destinado a morir, pero al mismo tiempo sería el primer pie que pondría en su tumba, ninguno de los dos viviría.

— Harry Potter —dice con su fría y serpentina voz— el niño que vivió, viene a morir.

Lógicamente y como si su gran amo hubiese dicho un chiste, todos los mortífagos rieron, a lo lejos podía oír a Hagrid gritar por mí, me dolía verlo tan desesperado, pero esto es necesario para poder al fin deshacernos de ese monstruo. Si es por quienes amo en realidad no me importa entregar mi vida, justo como mis padres, Sirius, Dobby, Cedric, Fred, Remus y los demás ya habían hecho.

Vi como una sonrisa horrible se abría paso entre la boca sin labios de Voldemort, sonriendo ante su victoria, aunque solo sea el primer paso a su derrota, alza la varita, yo dejo la mía, bien guardada, ya no es necesaria. Cerré los ojos, pensando en las personas que quiero mientras sentía que daba mi último aliento de vida, mi corazón latía tan rápido que si Voldemort no se apuraba se me detendría antes de que él tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Avada Kedavra —pronuncio como un grito y el rayo verde dio justo en mi pecho.

Eso era todo, al fin la muerte me arropa entre sus brazos.

O eso pensé, abrí de nuevo mis ojos, no había dolor, de hecho, no había nada, estaba en un amplio lugar al que conocía bien, creo que era Kings Cross, allí me encontré con el profesor Dumbledore, con quien hable de muchas cosas, cosas que siempre desee saber, cosas que nunca pregunte, y muchas dudas que tenía.

Finalmente, tras unas enigmáticas palabras, el profesor Dumbledore me dejó nuevamente solo, escuchando los lamentos del alma fragmentada de Voldemort. Me daba pena, sinceramente, solo era un niño que tomo malas decisiones y perdió su humanidad, convirtiéndose en un monstruo.

Ojala pudiese ayudarle, sé que es un asesino sin corazón que me arrebato a mis padres y me forzó a vivir con los Dursley, pero quizá, solo quizá si hubiese tenido a alguien como yo tuve pudo haber sido mejor persona.

Aun recordaba un poco al muchacho del diario de cuando tenía 12 años, él fue como un amigo más, y solo lo vería morir hoy.

Debía regresar, solo eso pensé, debía regresar, pero los lamentos desgarradores no me dejaban concentrarme.

Regrese mis pasos y volví a agacharme en el banquillo, viendo lo que era una especie de feo feto quemado, era un aspecto que solo daba dolor de verlo. Ojala pudiese hacer algo.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza, de nada servía sentir compasión ahora, ahora que ya era muy tarde, ahora que no había nada en absoluto por hacer, simplemente debía seguir hacia adelante y tratar de detener esta guerra, se me daba una segunda oportunidad para volver con mis amigos, una oportunidad de vivir como a nadie más se la dieron, y voy a aprovecharla, primero derrotando a Voldemort tal y como indica la profecía, luego viviré con las personas que amo.

Eso sería todo.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia donde imaginaba era la salida, pero escuche una risita, como de una niña. Me sobresalte.

Mire a mi alrededor y abrí mis ojos con una gran sorpresa. Justo frente a la banca donde debía estar el trozo de alma de Voldemort estaba una niña, mucho muy joven para asistir a Hogwarts, llevaba una especie de vestido, casi túnica, de color morado, unas calcetas largas y blancas, y zapatos escolares negros, tenía un largo y oscuro cabello negro, pero su apariencia y ropas gritaban descuido, estaban sucias y un poco rotas, su cabello hacia que el de Snape pareciera bien cuidado, no había nada de brillo en él.

Alzo una mano, toda mugrienta y blanca como papel, solo reía apuntando hacia esa cosa. Eso me pareció repulsivo.

— ¿Quieres salvarle? —dijo la voz de la niña a mis espaldas, solo brinque asustado, ¿cuándo se apareció detrás mío?, pero sobre todo, ¿qué hacia ella aquí? — ¿quieres salvarle? —repitió con su voz infantil, pero de alguna manera esa voz me ponía los pelos de punta, como la primera vez que escuche a Voldemort, hace seis años.

Negué con la cabeza al no entender que pasaba, el alma fragmentada de Voldemort era pasable, Dumbledore era probable, pero no una niña que en mi vida había visto.

— ¿No?, entonces me lo llevare si no te importa —dijo, volteando hacia mí su pequeño rostro.

No había una dulce e infantil mirada, era un rostro sucio de barro, con ojeras y ojos perturbadoramente negros, no cálidos como los de Hagrid ni maliciosos como los de Snape, era como si viese la propia oscuridad a través de ellos, la sonrisa de la niña era incluso más aterradora que las de Voldemort. ¿Qué era esa niña?

Ella extendió sus manos y un chillido corto mi respiración, me dolió la cabeza horriblemente, y mis piernas temblaron, todo comenzaba pintarse de rojo.

— Deberías irte ya, o quedaras atrapado —dijo con su voz fría pero juguetona.

En sus pequeños y delgados brazos llevaba un bulto envuelto en unos trapos sucios y grises, casi chamuscados. No hacía falta ser Hermione para saber que aquello en sus bracitos no era otra cosa que Voldemort.

Ella me dio la espalda después de mostrarme una sonrisa cruel, imposible en el rostro de una niña pequeña.

— ¡Espera! —grite, tratando de detenerla por una razón que no sabía, solo la seguía, una voz resonó a mis espaldas gritándome "no Harry", pero yo no lo oí, mi cuerpo se movía sin mi consentimiento, detrás de la niña que solo reía quedamente.

— Al final si quieres salvarle, bueno, si ganas este juego te permitiré salvarle, ¿a que soy buena? —su voz resonaba en mis oídos, aun cuando ella yacía corriendo frente a mí— pero si pierdes tu tampoco regresaras, niño humano.

Pronto una brillante luz me cegó.

Todo se puso oscuro, me dolía la cabeza como si Voldemort hubiese estado enojado.

Abrí mis ojos, ¿dónde estaba?

Mire a mi alrededor sin prestar mucha atención al detalle de que mis gafas estaban intactas en su lugar, estaba en una especie de habitación, esta era muggle sin dudas, había una cama vacía y se veía muy incómoda, yo estaba recostado en un sillón verde de aspecto viejo, el cuarto era de madera, pero todo estaba astillado y algunas tablas estaban podridas, había una televisión en el cuartito, una de esas que los Dursley tienen en sus salas y que Dudley ve constantemente como si en eso se le fuera a ir la vida.

Había una ventana, pero estaba todo gris afuera, como si hubiese niebla. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero me levante del sillón y me fije en la ventana, no podía ver nada por lo sucia que estaba.

Había dos puertas, esquinadas una contra otra, apoye mi frente contra el frio cristal de la ventana y cerré mis ojos, recapitulando todo lo que paso desde que fui alcanzado por el Avada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esto me daba un mal, mal presentimiento.

Abrí una de las puertas para encontrar el baño más sucio que había visto en mi vida, sea quien fuera el muggle que vivía aquí se nota que no tenía higiene.

El lavabo estaba lleno de moho igual que la bañera, el piso estaba casi negro, habían cucarachas corriendo de aquí para allá. Debido a la manera en que me crie con los Dursley y lo rígida que era tía Petunia en lo referente a la limpieza, este lugar me hacía querer vomitar. Mire el sucio espejo y mi reflejo me regreso la mirada. Mis ojos verdes lucían igual de confundidos, expresando perfectamente lo que había en mi mente, mi cabello estaba mal cortado, pero seguía creciendo en todas direcciones, los lentes estaban en perfecto estado, y yo no tenía ninguna de las heridas que recibí en batalla. Qué raro.

Cuando estaba por salir de allí vi que en el espejo se escribían unas palabras en color rojo.

 _Iniciemos el juego.  
trata de encontrarme sin perder la cabeza  
tampoco mueras  
y resuelve los enigmas.  
Suerte niño humano_

Eso me erizo la piel por alguna razón, cerré los ojos y decidí salir de este extraño cuarto.

Salí del cuarto a un pasillo por la otra puerta, el pasillo estaba igual de asqueroso que el cuarto, como si ese lugar hubiese sido abandonado hace años, estaban telarañas rodeando el lugar, una rata corrió a lo lejos, a unos metros a la izquierda había una agujero en el piso, por la derecha estaba bloqueado con tablas, solo había otra puerta por la cual moverme.

Lo hice mientras resonaba en mi cabeza las palabras "trata de encontrarme sin perder la cabeza, tampoco mueras", en serio, me metí en algo horrible, lo siento.

Cruce el pasillo para entrar en la habitación, su estado era como la que desperté, pero en ella no había cama, solo estaba vacío, en la televisión había una nota, en el piso, justo en el centro un enorme agujero que apenas me dejaba pasar al otro lado, donde estaba la televisión.

Con cuidado camine rodeando el gran agujero, viéndolo bien había una especie de mueble derrumbado, incluso con mi tamaño podía caer sin lastimarme, ya que parecía que no había otra manera de salir de esto.

Finalmente llegue frente a la televisión, tome el papel, era un dibujo de una especie de princesa junto al que debía ser su príncipe, le di la vuelta a la hoja, esa decir "encuentra a tu compañero antes de que muera". Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño. No entendía nada.

Quizá si encuentro a esa extraña niña pueda saber dónde estoy o que paso conmigo.

Baje por el agujero con mucho cuidado, el mueble solo crujió sospechosamente bajo mi peso, la habitación de abajo era una porquería como todo el lugar. Había una pequeño pasadizo entre este enorme mueble y un agujero en la pared, ya que no parecía haber ningún otro lugar por donde moverme lo atravesé llegando a otro pasillo. Camine a través de él sin prestarle atención a las puertas del costado derecho, al lado izquierdo estaban ventanas tapizadas de madera podrida. Cielos, esto me recordaba uno de los videojuegos de terror de Dudley, lo jugué solo una vez cuando los Dursley no estaban en casa.

Finalmente frente a mi había una puerta que atravesé sin dudar, estaba fuera.

Todo estaba gris y pequeñas motas grises caían del cielo, como si nevara, extendí una mano, y una de esas motas cayo en ella, no era nieva, parecía cenizas. Todo estaba desierto, parecía una ciudad abandonada. A lo lejos vi a la niña sonreírme de esa perturbadora manera.

— ¡Espera! —le grite y corrí tras ella. Ella solo rio y yo acelere el paso.

Ella era más baja que yo, pero corría más rápido que yo, lo cual era sorprendente porque yo era muy rápido, gracias a las cacerías de Harry que sufrí en mi niñez a manos de Dudley y su banda.

Corrí tras de ella lo que me pareció mucho tiempo. Poco a poco nos alejábamos de la luz y nos adentrábamos en un callejón, justo cuando la perdí de vista vi un charco de sangre con lo que parecía un perro sin piel, hice una mueca de asco, al lado del perro había una hoja. Aun con asco me acerque, tenía el presentimiento de que esas hojas eran importantes, y generalmente mis presentimientos son acertados.

Tomo la hoja y vi lo que parecía una bruja siendo quemada en la hoguera, me acorde de la tarea que realice en la azotea de una heladería en mis vacaciones luego de segundo año.

Detrás del dibujo estaba escrita con letras propias de una niña: "Quemen a la bruja".

Poco después resonó una alarma, como esas que avisan de bombas, era atronadora y me ensordecía. Pronto el aire se hizo pesado, tanto que caí de rodillas, y la luz desapareció mientras más fuerte era la alerta.

Me sumergí en una aterradora oscuridad, sentía que si no salía de aquí rápido sería muy tarde para mí.

Saque mi varita, gracias a Merlín la tenía conmigo, y pronuncio "Lumos", pero nada paso, ¿qué?, ¿Por qué no funciona?, empezaba a desesperarme al escuchar como algo se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad, incluso si no veía nada decidí moverme, cualquier cosa era mejor que esperar que… algo, me encontrar, el qué era algo que no planeaba descubrir. Guarde la varita y avance en la oscuridad donde no podía ver ni mi mano frente a mí.

Pronto tropecé, pero una luz se ilumino frente a mí, ¿qué hacía aquí el desiluminador de Ron? No importaba, la luz me seguía, eso iluminaba mi camino y apaciguaba mi corazón. No sé qué hacía aquí, pero gracias al cielo estaba aquí.

Aunque eso no me duro mucho, ya que el panorama frente a mí me quito el aliento, lo que antes fue una ciudad ahora era algo metálico y aterrador. Recuerdo haber corrido tras la niña, pero ahora estaba en una especie de laberinto de rejas con alambres de púas rodeando la parte alta. Todo trasmitía una espeluznante frialdad. Recordé de pronto el laberinto de la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Me encamine, en mis pies resonaba agua, ¿de dónde salió esta?, todo estaba tan oscuro, y por alguna razón había camillas de hospital en las esquinas de las paredes metálicas. También había sangre en el piso, aunque prefería pensar que era otra cosa, quizá pintura, como si no hubiese visto ya suficiente sangre.

Pronto escuche pisadas detrás de mí y me puse nervioso, saque mi varita, pero probablemente no podría hacer ningún hechizo, eso me ponía tenso, no entendía por qué, pero no podía hacer magia.

Corrí en cuanto los pasos se acercaban más a mí. Hasta que me detuve con la boca bien abierta de horror, dejando escapar un jadeo.

Frente a mí, atado con los alambres de púas una persona, envuelta en una especie de traje anti radioactivo. Sus tripas estaban salidas y un gran charco de sangre yacía a sus pies. Cerré los ojos, no pudiendo ver más, cuando escuche gemidos y quejidos detrás mío.

Voltee y grite de horror. Pequeñas figuras, como niños caminaban tras de mí, no tenían ropas o rostros, solo parecían piel, como el alma de Voldemort, piel quemada y brillante de sangre, con cuchillos en sus manos y una especie de agujero en sus caras. ¡¿Qué mierda eran estas cosas?! ¡Ni Hagrid o Hermione sabrían que son!

Trate de alejarme de ellas, pero parecía imposible, empecé a correr pateando uno, pero eran muchos, rodeándome por todos lados, podía verlos a través de las paredes enrejadas del laberinto, sus gruñidos y jadeos helaban mi piel, el pánico trataba de ocupar todo mi cuerpo, pero lo único que podía hacer sin magia era correr.

Pero sin importar a donde o cuanto corriera no había salida, los monstruos se acercaban a mí, la desesperación parecía querer impedirme pensar y el pánico trataba de paralizar mis movimientos.

Y típicamente tropecé, maldije entre dientes, mis lentes cayeron y escuche el cristal romperse, se me cayó el desiluminador y perdí la luz. Los monstruos se acercaban a mí y grite.

Pronto los sentí sobre mí, ¿este era el fin? ¡Ahora si moriría!

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

Escuche una leve música, como de estilo blus, poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, ¿qué paso?

Las imágenes de lo sucedido reciente hicieron que brincara de donde sea que estaba acostado, dando un grito.

— Silencio mocoso estúpido —dijo una voz al lado mía, era un hombre más alto que yo, pero no lo distinguía bien porque no llevaba mis lentes.

Unas manos acariciaron mi cara mientras mis lentes volvían a su lugar.

El hombre frete a mi tomo forma, era más alto que yo, su cabello era negro y liso, era también guapo y sus ojos eran de un brillante color rojo.

— ¿Tom? —pregunte sin aliento, ¿qué mierda pasaba aquí?

* * *

 **Bien, este es el final del primer capítulo, que les pareció?**

 **Siempre desee escribir esto y finalmente pasa, posiblemente escriba un poco semana a semana, en mis días de descanso** **siendo ambientado en silent hill abra muchas cosas tristes y mucha sangre, quedan advertidos!**

 **También probablemente aparezcan más personajes de la serie de Silent Hill, no estoy segura de eso.**

 **También depende de cómo se maneje el fic de si aparecerá algo más allá de shonen ai. Así que espero les haya parecido interesante, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios, también dejen sus dudas o sugerencias. Gracias por leer.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
